It is known that in motor vehicles various illumination devices, such as flashing lights, are used in which light is emitted in both a forward and a backward direction. Nowadays, semiconductor components, in particular high-power light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are used as light-emitting components, as is known for example from DE 101 17 889 A1. The power consumption of these high-power LEDs is generally between 1 and 3 W or higher, which means that it is essential to make arrangements for removal of heat. Usually these high-power light-emitting diodes are arranged on two separate printed circuit boards. The concentration of the emitted rays takes place in known devices in each case by means of separate reflectors on the front and on the rear side. In order to dissipate the heat that occurs during operation, the practice of providing a heat sink between the printed circuit boards is known. This is however costly and requires a corresponding volume for the assembly.
From DE 199 22 176 C2 a surface-mounted LED arrangement is known, in which a printed circuit board is installed on a heat sink with its side facing away from the LEDs, whereby heat dissipation is encouraged toward the rear. This arrangement means however that light is radiated in only one direction.